Three Men, Two Girls And A Whole Lotta Conspiracy
by PikaSixJoy
Summary: Charlene 'Charlie' Harris is WWE's newest interviewer but after she unknowingly gets caught up with a recent storyline. What happens when she finds out there's a whole lot more to it than what is actually being let on? And what happens when Voice of the Voiceless is shoved into the mix? CM Punk/OC
1. Chapter 1

**AN:Hey guys, well this is my third story. Although, with Always Second Best, I haven't paid much attention to it because I'm so caught up with Keeping Them Apart. Ur, Charlene is kind of based on Freema Agyeman, she played Martha Jones in Doctor Who series 3, for those of you who don't know. She's my favourite companion of the Doctor's. Also, this is going to centre around the CM Punk/Kane/ Daniel Bryan/ AJ storyline and the title match at No Way Out. So there is definitely going to be a lot of Flashbacks. **

**Urm, well, hope you enjoy it. **

**Please don't forget to add a review. **

**Chapter 1**

**Sunday Morning, East Rutherford, New Jersey**

Charlene Harris opened her eyes and smiled. She turned to check the clock on the bedside table. It was 8:30am. Today was a good day for her. Probably one of the best. Tonight was the No Way Out Pay-Per-View. She groaned and slowly sat up. As she went to get out of bed, her phone beeped.

**Rise and shine good luck tonight meet at the after party x**

It was a text from the WWE Diva Kelly Kelly who was on holiday in LA. Charlene quickly sent back a reply and slipped out of minutes later, Charlene was washed and dressed. She felt quite bubbly today and had opted for a Grey RKO t-shirt and Red jeans. Her Chocolate Brown hair was pulled back into a ponytail that she had draped around her left shoulder.

"Tonight's the night, Charlie. Tonight is. The. Night", she said to herself.

Charlie turned and headed out of the door.

"Charlie? You ready for tonight?", an Irish voice came from behind her.

Charlene turned to see the World Heavyweigh Champion, Sheamus, leaning against the wall.

"Sheamus!", the small woman called out, heading over to him.

"Hey, little one", he smiled as he wrapped his arms around his closest friend, "How you doing?"

"Not bad. Slightly scared. I don't know what Vince has planned for me. I won't find out until I met him later", she said, her voice breaking slightly.

"It'll be fine, sweetie", he said, taking hold of her hand.

The two friends headed into the elevator and down to the ground floor. As they exited the small space, John Cena was waiting for them.

"Charlie!", he called opening his arms for the small woman to jump into.

"Hey John", she laughed.

"You ready?", he asked.

Charlene, or Charlie as most of her friends and even Charlene herself had prefered to call her, rolled her eyes. That was the second time today that she had been asked that question. She wasn't one for repetitive questions. She shook her head and nudged the Cenation leader.

"I just want to know what Vince has planned for me", she told him, "It's freaking me out not knowing"

"Well, how about we just spend the day together and find something to take it off your mind?", John suggested.

Charlie nodded and then three of them headed out of the hotel. The day they had spent together went quite quickly. They met up with Kelly Kelly, Zack Ryder and Alicia Fox out at a nearby bowling alley. The girls spent most of it talking about trying to get the matches back to how they were. While the boys had gone bowling.

"Hey guys, do you mind if I join you?", asked a small woman.

Charlie turned to see the Geek Goddess, AJ, standing in front of them.

"So how are things?", Kelly asked her.

"Not bad. This storyline with Punk is crazy. I can't say I'm not having fun but I didn't think I'd have to be doing things like I did on Monday"

The Diva was refering to her recent kiss with Kane on the latest episode of Monday Night Raw. Charlie couldn't help but laugh. She remembered the look on AJ's ex, Daniel Bryan's face the moment her kips had touched Kane's.

"Daniel's face was just epic. I was laughing for about twenty minutes. You are so brave, AJ"

AJ smiled and let Charlie's statment go over her head. AJ didn't see herself as brave. Look at how long and hard it took her to see how bad she was being treated by Daniel. It took CM Punk to tell her she was the one acting like a fool for her to realise what an idiot she had been. She did like Punk but not in the way, people were thinking. That's where the creative team had jumped in. They had made the Punk part a little extra. But AJ herself knew she was losing it and she didn't care. Life seemed to be going a lot better for her as it was. Her friends knew she was crazy and they weren't judging her for it. So what did it matter? She hated thinking about the recent events because somehow it always brought her thoughts back to Daniel. A man who, yes treated her like crap, but that still didn't mean she was over him. It killed her whenever the converstion ended up being about Punk or anything to do with No Way Out because Daniel was the first person who would jump into her head. She was always replaying the times they spent together. It had become worse as the days went on, she was getting nightmares because of it. It killed her to think of him, but she couldn't help it. No matter how hard she tried. As AJ went to reply to Charlie, Sheamus beat her to it.

"Hey, are you guys going to paly some bowling or what?", Sheamus called as he launched his bowling ball down the path, knocking out 6 pins.

The Divas laughed and headed over to join the men. Alicia decided to bowl first and instantly got a strike.

"Beat that", she said, winking to John as he got ready to take his turn.

John smiled and laughed as he pulled his pulled his arm back. Alicia waited and as John swung his arm, she coughed. John dropped the ball and it went straight into the sides giving him a score of zero. The three women burst into laughter as the Cenation leader turned, heading for them. Alicia stood up and ran behind their seats, grinning away.

"Now, someone's going to have to pay for that", he said softly.

"You'll have to try and catch me first", she told him before running down the aisle and into the arcade.

John leapt over the seats and followed her.

"They are soo into each other", Kelly laughed.

A few minutes later, John returned with Alicia hung over his shoulder.

"John! Put me down! Put me down!", she squealed.

John followed her instructions only to chase after her again once he realised she had taken his Cenation cap. Sheamus and Zack sighed and continued to bowl. Kelly got up and headed over to the rack to take her turn.

"So, have you found out from Vince what he wants from you yet?", AJ asked breaking the silence between them.

Charlie shook her head. She had been travelling with the WWE for the last two months and Vince still hadn't told her what her job was. Lately, she had began to wonder if she even had a job with them. But then, she disregarded the thought. She was still being paid. Except she was being paid for as Big Show put it on Friday Night 'for doing nothing'. It didn't seem to make any sense. Charlie frowned and pulled out her phone, dialling Vince's number.

"Hello?"

"Vince, what time do you want to see me?", she asked.

"Urm...are you free at the very moment?"

"Yeah, but it's not important. Do you want me to come in now?"

"Yes, as soon as you can please", The Chairman said before hanging up.

Charlie bid her goodbyes and hurried over to the arena to find her boss, who would hopefully give her so kind of information about her future with the company.

* * *

"Right, so let me get this straight. I'm going to be the new interviewer and you already have a storyline for me?"

"Yes, I know it sounds weird but we need more of a female prescence backstage. I won't tell you the storyline just yet because it's still in development", Vince lied, "But I'll call you once I hear the finalised details"

It pained the CEO to lie to someone he knew so well. Vince had watched Charlie grow up. Literally. He was best friends with her father and Shane and Stephanie were like her surrogate family. When her mother died, she spent three months living with them while her father was away on business. Vince was Charlie's econd father. He would have told her but he knew she wouldn't agree to it. Lying was the best option he had. And Vince over the years had become a pretty good liar. It was either that or he just failed to tell her and that would kill her even more. At least with the lying he had better chance of justifying his reason. Vince watched as Charlie took in what he had just told her. He could see it was hard for her not to know all the details of what she was surrounding herself with. Another thing which she had inheritated from her late mother.

"Charlie, for now I just want you to focus on the interviewing. Tonight, you've got Daniel Bryan and Kane. Just be careful, alright", Vince added as she headed towards the door.

Charlie and nodded and immediately began running through a few different questions in her head. She took a deep breath as she opened the door and seemingly started what she sure to be one whirlwind of a job with one the best comapny's in the world.

**AN: Let me know what you think x**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN:Hey guys. Just want to apologize for the length of the first chapter. Not usually like me to write short ones. It's quite hard trying to write a first chapter of a Fan Fic as many of you know. Anyway, thank you to those who reviewed last chapter, any advice or critism would be great. Or even ideas, anything to add to the story. I have my own ideas of course, but anything you'd like to see I'd love to hear about. **

**Well, here's chapter 2!**

**Enjoy!**

**Chapter 2**

CM Punk was sat in dressing room. Waiting for his match. There was less than an hour to go before he was going to be in a Triple Threat match for his title. One of his opponents was an out-of-his-mind deranged freak and other was Kane. Only problem was, this time it wasn't so simple. AJ, Daniel's ex girlfriend, had become heavily invovled with the three of them. It was only six days ago that the Geek Goddess had, as Michael Cole put it, planted a 30 second kiss on Kane. In Punk's mind, it was clear that she wasn't over Daniel. In fact the entire world knew that she wasn't, but she moved onto Punk. And yes, as much as he loves to admit it, he digs crazy chicks, and AJ was smelled a whole lot of crazy. It was just the anticipation of what she was going to do tonight that worried him slightly. Off-screen, he and AJ were great friends and it was starting to show on-screen as well. They weren't going to get together. But there was someone else on his mind.

_'Who was that girl I bumped into earlier?'_

* * *

_Charlie was running down the corridor. She had to go and meet Vince. Arriving at the arena late was something she had hoped wouldn't happen. The 3-inch heels didn't help. Her first pit-stop once she had arrived at the arena was hair and make-up. Vince had told her she needed an extra 'boost' to make her known. Which in Charlie's head came out as 'You're just not natrually hot enough for the tv screens'. A statement to which she agreed. Next, per as Vince's instructions, the wardrobe departement. It took her ten minutes to barter with the woman to allow her to pick whatever she wanted. She had opted for a short sleeved Leather bolero jacket, a figure hugging Fuschia strapped dress. The dress didn't help with the running either, it slowed her down quite a bit. But Charlie knew she had to make an impression. As she headed down the corridor, she made the stupid mistake of glancing down at her heels to check they weren't going to break her ankles. She looked up and went smack!_

_"OOF!"_

_"Oh, shit...Are you alright?"_

_Charlie looked up to see the Straight Edge, Voice of the Voiceless, CM Punk towering over her. She gasped and then nodded. Punk held out his hand and pulled the woman up. The two looked at each other, studying the other's features. Punk had taken note of her Chocolate Brown eyes and dark skin. Her hair was what surprised him. Most people were Brunette or Blonde, or a Redhead. This was Indigo Blue. He frowned and chuckled as she looked him, obilvious to the fact he was laughing at her hair. _

_Charlie couldn't help but look at the tatoos on his arms. She noticed the word 'drug' on his hand which held a Diet Pepsi. Charlie smiled and then realised there was somewhere she needed to be. _

_"I'm..I'm, urm, sorry if I hurt you", she said before sliding past him and breaking out into her jog again. _

_Punk didn't even have the chance to reply as Charlie was already out of his sight. _

_"Who was that, fella?", Sheamus asked as he rested his hand on Punk's shoulder._

_"Honestly? I have no idea"_

* * *

He chuckled at the incident and closed his eyes. He couldn't have someone on his mind right now. His main focus needed to be his match, and it was his match. Technically, Daniel was fantastic and the power trophy went to Kane. But what the two of them didn't have was the WWE Universe on their side and the craziness, Punk had. Over the last few weeks, Punk had increased in technicality and was pretty much Bryan's equal. It just all came down to this. Just how he liked it.

"Hey, Punk", the stage man, Frank said as he peaked his into the dressing room, "Your interview's up. Follow me please"

Punk scooped up his title and headed out the door. Frank lead him around to a small area where there stood the woman he had bumped into earlier. The Straight Edge star frowned as he made out the frame that was Vince McMahon.

_'Who is the girl? Don't tell me she's another Stephanie'_

Even though he abrely knew her and he known her for a total of two minutes. He was still intrigued by this girl. Whatever it was, she intrigued him. Her hair had been pulled into a sort of Eve type hairdo. The cameraman, Sean was about to start rolling when the girl held up her hand.

"Hold on", she said softly.

_'She's another one to join the group of British people who are working for the WWE'_

* * *

Charlie reached up to her hair and she pulled the clips that held her hair into this Eve style, slipping them into the pocket on her jacket. Vince raised his eyebrow as if to say 'what are you doing?'.

"Sorry, Vince", she said, holding her hands up, "I don't want to be known as a Hoeski copycat, thanks"

Charlie heard a small chuckled and turned to see CM Punk in the corner. He nodded and pointed to Josh Matthews, who was about to start the interview. Sean counted down from five on his fingers and signalled for Josh to begin.

"I'm Josh Matthews and here with me now is the Chairman and CEO of the WWE, Vince McMahon. Now, Mr. McMahon, have you thought about what's going to happen if the Big Show wins in his match tonight?"

"Well, to tell you the truth, Josh, no. I haven't, because I can't afford to think like that. I don't have the time to think like that. John Layrngitis we-"

Vince was stopped by a nudge from Charlie.

"I mean, John Laurinaitis, he made the mistake of humilating a man who once his buttons are pushed can become a destructive force in this company. More destructive than Brock Lesnar. He made an even bigger mistake of re-hiring him under an iron-clad contrac that allows him to do whatever he wants. That's why John has to win. He can't afford to lose"

Josh nodded and turned his focus to Charlie, she smiled and entwined her hands together.

"Mr. McMahon, I can't but wonder who it is you have here. She's been a recurring factor with you for the last couple of weeks. Would you mind telling us who she is?"

"This young lady is Charlene Harris. She has just been given her job and she starts tonight. Right now, in fact. Josh, Charlie, I'll leave you to it"

"No n-no, Vince..." Charlie called after the CEO.

She turned to Josh who smiled and waited for Sean to cut the tape. Charlie breathed a sigh of relief and closed her eyes.

_'That was pointless. Why didn't he just get me to interview him and then ask me who I am? Would have made more sense, Vince. Always the one who hast to be just that little bit extra'_

"You'll be fine, Charlie", Josh said as he walked off.

"Sooo, Charlene Harris, huh?", Punk said from his corner.

"Yeah, but I prefer Charlie", she smiled.

The WWE champion headed over to her and shook his head. His eyes focused on her hair and then her Chocolate Brown eyes.

"So, why Blue?", he said gesturing to her hair.

"I don't know. Just felt like it. I dyed it this morning", she shrugged.

Punk went to say something but Charlie was handed a microphone and told to wait. Her heart began to flutter as she watched Sean count down from five. She closed her eyes and waited for the signal before opening them again.

"Wait, what's going on?", she asked confused.

Sean sighed and stopped recording. Charlie flashed him an 'I'm sorry' smile and turned her focus to Punk.

"Urm, you're about do your job", Punk said without trying to sound rude.

"Wait, you're my interviewee?" Charlie asked, her eyes widening in shock as Punk nodded and quickly frowned.

"Did Vince not tell you?"

"Yeah, but I was told I was interviewing someone a deranged-out-of-his-mind-goat-faced-freak and Kane"

Punk chuckled at the use of his insults he had given to Daniel the other day. Now, he understood why it had trended so quickly on Twitter. It actually sounded pretty good and well, couldn't be denied. Ever since his former friend had grown a beard or as Punk now liked to call it the goat-goatee, he had not only ended up looking like a goat. But had just changed dramatically, and that was something Punk was going to have to focus on soon. Not to mention his other opponent, the Devil's Favourite Demon. Punk had a lot on his mind at the moment and Charlie could see that, which was why they were both glad when Sean, re-counted down from five and signalled the start of the interview again.

"I'm Charlie Harris and joining me now is the Voice of the Voiceless and the man who will be in a Triple Threat match defending his title. He is the WWE champion, CM Punk. Punk, what would say your chances are tonight?"

"Well, Charlie", Punk started, putting a slight emphasis on her name, "There's about a third of a chance that I could win and two thirds that I could lose. But it's the same for everyone else"

"Punk, I'm sure everyone is dying to know, what is your relationship with AJ?"

"Relationship? Look, the Diva is crazy and yeah, I dig crazy chicks. But that's not my focus. My focus is this", he held up his WWE title, "My focus is being able to keep this. Which is one of the reasons I like these kinds of matches. A match where anything can happen, at any given time with everything on the line. Just how I like it. I'm facing a goat-faced moron whose a fantastic techician, but I'm also facing a monster who's the Devils Favourite Demon. So yeah, the odds are stacked against me but I th..."

Punk turned to see AJ standing next to Charlie. She smiled and stepped towards him.

"I just wanted to wish you good luck", she said innocently before reaching up to press her lips to his cheek.

"Luck's for losers", he said as he walked off.

AJ turned to Charlie scowled and headed off the other way. She then turned to the camera and shrugged her shoulders, ending the promo.

"That was great!", AJ said giving her a hug.

"Oh, come on. I asked you like two questions", she said turning to Punk.

"Don't worry. You did good", Punk told her before walking off for his match.

As he headed out to his match, Punk looked back at the woman who had just interviewed him. He smiled and chuckled to himself. There was just something about her, he couldn't seem to figure out.

"Soo, Punk seemed to be interested in you", AJ winked.

"Oh, shut up!", Charlie replied, nudging her, "He's just saying the same things you did"

"Yeah, yeah. But I haven't asked about your hair yet. Orrr constantly smiled at you", she grinned.

Charlie shook her head, trying not to laugh. For her, asking about her hair was a frequently asked question. There wasn't anything she could read into that.

"We'll talk about this later, okay? I have to go find someone", she said, walking off down the hall.

Before Charlie could reply, the lights around suddenly went Red. Charlie frowned and wondered what the hell was going on.

"What the...?"

Suddenly, Charlie felt someone behind her. She slowly turned to see the Big Red Monster, Kane, towering over her. And she thought that the incident with Punk was bad. This was worse.

"Urh...hi", she said neverously.

Kane didn't reply, with every step her took towards her, Charlie took away from him. Her back hit something solid and she realised there was nowhere else for her to go. The sound of her heartbeat was fluttering in her ears. Here she was 5' 4' standing opposite someone who was exactly a foot taller than her. Not to mention he is the Devil's Favourite Demon. She didn't know what to do. Screaming was just pointless, Charlie wasn't those kinds of people. She was able to stand her ground, usually. But she'd seen what this man could do to people, how angry he can get. She remembered the electrocution of Shane McMahon's testicles all those years back. Or when the time, he had kidnapped Kelly Kelly. More recently, the marriage to Lita. Screaming would probably end up causing one of the above. And she certainly didn't want to end up married to him. The placement of Kane's hands either side of her, stopped her from thinking. She was sure her heart had skipped a couple of beats. Slowly, he leaned in and before she knew it. His lips were on hers.

_'What the hell is he doing?'_

Charlie stood there and waited for him to pull back. When she opened her eyes, he was gone and Triple H was standing right in front of her.

* * *

John Laurinaitis was sitting in his office. Eve Torres and David Otunga were either side of him. Tonight was either going to his last night in the business or John Cena's, and there was no way he was about to let the Face of the WWE put an end to that. Besides, he had the world's strongest athlete on his side. What could possibly go wrong?

"Sir, what are you going to do if John wins tonight?", David asked.

His question immediately resulted in a well-earned scowl from his boss and Eve. Both of them wondering how he could think like that.

"Well, for starter's, David. John doesn't have a chance in hell of beating the Big Show. Especially when he's knocked him out twice. Also, I've done a lot for those people out there and the WW Universe. They'd miss me"

"How can you think like that, David?", Eve asked, "Johnny's done so much for us and you don't believe he can win now?"

"No, it's not that", David replied, shaking his head, "I was just thinking of the possiblity. I mean, look at Cena, sir. He's beaten Mark Henry and Brock Lesnar. It means he's a lot stronger than he looks. Of course, you're going to win"

John looked at one of his trusted aides. He studied him, checking to see if there was any kind of doubt in David. After a while, he nodded, satisfied that he still had the 'Caffeinated Crippler' on his team. Eve, however, didn't seem to have any problem either.

"Johnny, I think we need to think about what to do for tomorrow night's show", she smiled.

"What do you have in mind, Eve?"

The Diva smiled and sat on the desk, her dress rising slightly.

"Well, I was thinking that we do something that will shock the world. Something that shows whether you get fired or not, that you're still in chagre and you won't be forgotten"

"What do you propose?", Johnny said, leaning back in his chair.

Eve had peaked his intrest. It was just a matter of keeping it. The man didn't have a very long attention span. Epsecially when it came down to his job. Suggestions to him were more intstructions and he hated being told how to do his job.

"Most people would be expecting you to have some kind of speech or interview. A match is too predictable either. So how about you make a will?"

"A will?", David asked, turning to his friend, "Eve, the man's not dying"

"No, I know that, idiot. But if he gets fired, his presence here will have. So what I propose is this. You leave a list of demands that have to followed incase you are fired. The WWE have to follow them because they were put in place before you got fired"

David frowned and shook his head.

"Where on earth did you find out this kind of information?", he asked.

"I have contacts", she smiled.

Eve handed her boss a pen and a piece of paper and the two of them left him to write. Hoping that he would leave them in some kind of power afterwards. Though the likelyhood of that with their boss was very minimal. As they stood outside, Zack Ryder walked past.

"Zack! Wait, please!", Eve called after the Long Island star.

Zack turned around and waited. He made sure to keep his distance.

"What do you want, Eve?", he said coldy.

"Zack, I want to talk. I want to aplo-"

"Save it!", he interrupted, "I've already heard that word too many damn times"

Zack closed his eyes and walked off, leaving her standing in the middle of the corridor like an idiot. David walked up to her placing his hand around her shoulder.

"Leave him. He doesn't know a good thing when he sees it", he said softly.

Eve rested her head on his shoulder and sighed.

"No, he doesn't. Does he?"

* * *

"What the hell was up with that?", Hunter asked.

Charlie shook her head and sighed. She couldn't understand what had just happened. It didn't seem right. Had Kane mistaken her for AJ? But then he couldn't, could he? He must have seen them together. She took one look at Hunter and her legs gave way. Hunter caught her before she hit the ground.

"Whoa", he said as he slid his arms around her waist.

"I'm fine", she said after regaining her composure.

Hunter waited for a while before agreeing with her statement and letting her go. Charlie couldn't help but wonder what on earth had happened with Kane.

"Where is he?", she asked.

"Listen, you don't want to do that. Not right now anyway", he said after catching on to her intentions.

"Hunter", Charlie said sternly, "Where. Is. He?"

Hunter sighed and took hold of her hand, forcing back over to the wall. He leaned towards her, his face said it all. There was no way he was going to let her go anywhere near the Superstar. No, wait, the man?...Demon? Or whatever he was.

"Charlie"

The woman opposite him and closed her eyes. She slowly nodded and waited until Hunter stepped back. It was the second time in ten minutes that she had her personal space invaded and both for different reasons. If there was one thing she had begun to hate since being with this company, it was amount of times, her personal space had been invaded.

First by Beth Phoenix, the former Divas champion, who also had a title match against Layla tonight. She had accidently bumped into the woman after running down the corridor again. Something she was going to have to cut down on. Then by The Miz just for staring at him. But the one that had freaked her out the most, other than Kane's invasion, was Ryback's. That man was just a freaky off-screen as he was on it. His eyes were what scared her the most. What rattled every part of her the most. He didn't say anything to her. He didn't need to. Charlie opened her eyes to see Kane standing in front of her again. She yelped and brought her hand straight to her mouth. He leaned towards her again, pulling her hand away from her face. For the second time tonight, Kane had kissed her again. Charlie could feel her legs giving away again. But Kane's hand slid behind her back, holding her to him. He could feel her muffled screams against his lips but that didn't stop him. Charlie waited for him to pull back and she slid down the wall. Without any realisation that there was a camera filming them for the second time tonight.

* * *

Hunter burst into the office of his soon-to-be father-in-law and slammed his hands on his desk.

"What the hell was that all about?", he demanded.

Vince slowly raised his head and frowned. He gestured for Hunter to sit down but he ignored the suggestion. A motion that Vince had expected.

"Hunter, you'll have to ask Kane about that", he said calmly.

"Well, for now I'm asking you. What the hell was that?", he repeated.

Vince sighed and put down his glass of disolvable paracetamol. He had gotten a migraine from the encounter he had with John Laurinaitis earlier. He wasn't in the mood nor did he need someone else making it worse.

"Hunter, can this wait? I have a mirgraine", he said closing his eyes.

Hunter slammed his hands on the desk again, causing Vince's eyes to snap back open. He glared at the man sitting opposite him and couldn't seem to understand how he was able to keep so calm. The girl they had rbought up, who had been a part of their family for so long was already messing around with a Superstar. Well, that was if Kane qualified under that name.

"No, it cannot wait, Vince. How can you be so calm about this? Or have you missed something? Did you not just see Kane kiss Charlie not once but twice? Now, your telling what the fuck is going on?"

Vince leaned back into his chair, resting his head on the soft leather. He had seen it and yes, he was angry. Just as angry as Hunter, but his head was throbbing him. It was all he could think about.

"Sit down, Hunter", Vince said, gesturing to the chair opposite him.

Hunter looked at him, eyebrow raised. Sit down? how could he possibly sit down at a time like this? It may have been a kiss, but Vince wouldn't have made Kane kiss Charlie on her first night on the job if he didn't have something else planned for her. And judging by her reaction, it was completely unbeknownst to her. That was what blew him over the egde. The fact that she had no idea what she was being put into. Vince watched as his future son-in-law began to pace the room. He brought a hand to his forehead and groaned. This wasn't his day. Not only was he having to deal with two lawsuits, both thanks to the man who was marrying his daughter in six weeks, he had a man he was getting reayd to fire and now his son-in-law demanding all kinds of crap from him. Usually, the day of a Pay-Per-View went quite smoothly. For some reason, tonight was the complete opposite.

"Sit down, Hunter!", Vince snapped.

As Hunter headed over to the one of the two seats opposite Vince, he quickly pulled something up on his laptop screen.

"Here", he said spinning the machine around to face him, "You might want to take a look at this"

**AN: Let me know what you think and don't forget to add a review x**


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: Hey guys, sorry for the update. Was writing chapter 8 of World Tour by RonRon10 after I lost a bet to him. Though it was my idea to write each other's chapters. Anyway, not much to say here really. Please feel free to add a review and thank you to those who have reviewed so far. Thank you, great to hear your thoughts. XD **

**Here's chapter 3!**

**Chapter 3**

"Nathan, where's my phone?"

"Where's your what?"

"My phone! I left it in your room the other night but it's not here!"

The sound of footsteps moving up stairs flowed into the room and a few seconds later, Nathan Orton reached his younger brother, Randy. He headed over to a desk and opened the third drawer. He turned to his brother and placed the iPhone 4S into his brother's hand.

"Thanks", he smiled, unlocking the phone.

"No problemo, lil bro'", Nathan grinned as he returned downstairs.

It was day twelve of Randy's suspension and already he was bored. He had heard the his best friend, Charlie had gotten a job as the new female interviewer with the company he worked with. Tonight was the first No Way Out Pay-Per-View in three years and he was missing it. He remembered flicking on the tv to see Vince giving an interview with Charlie by his side. The events after the interview, however confused him. After Charlie's interview with Punk, Kane appeared and hand snogged her face off. Not once but twice. That's why he was in such a hurry to find his phone. He scrolled through his contacts and found her number, touching the screen twice to initate the call.

"Hello", came after the third ring.

"Ooh, someone's getting cosy", he teased.

"Hey, Randy", Charlie said rolling her eyes.

"What was up with that?", he asked, just as confused as she was.

"I don't know. I was going to ask Vince but then Hunter told me, he'd sort it out. So now I'm just hanging with Sheamus"

A muffled 'Yo fella' came from the background, making the Viper laugh.

"What now, then?", he asked, curious to know his brest friends next steps.

"No idea. But Hunter and Vince can't just expect me to leave it. I'm going to and find him, ask him what his problem is"

Randy sighed and sat down on his brother's bed. He glanced at the photo on the wall in front of him. There was him, his brother's, Matt and Dan, and his only sister, Becky. They were tangled in some kind of playfight. They must have been around eleven and twelve at the time.

"No, Charlie, you don't want to do that", Randy told her.

Charlie sighed, taking note it was the second time someone had used those exact words to her. What was so bad with trying to find Kane? He had just smashed his lips on hers already, which clearly showed he had no problem with her. All she wanted was some answers.

"Oh, for crying out loud, Randy! Am I the only one who seems to realise that he won't hurt me? He did just happen to kiss me, you know? Not one, but twice. Both within the space of ten minutes! Does that not tell you he won't hurt me?"

Radny thought for a moment. Charlie did have a point, but he was always one to worry about her. She was like his little sister. Since she had been with the company, Randy was always her go-to man. The one who was there whenever she was down or pissed off. He never told her 'Hold on' or 'Can it wait?'. It sometimes begged the question of whether he wanted there to be something more. But Charlie knew he didn't, he had told her so himself. Though sometimes actions speak a lot louder than words. Or in this case, it was the other way around.

"Charlie, you know me. I'm always worrying about you. Just promise me you'll be careful and run the first chance you get, okay?"

Charlie shook her head and rolled her eyes for the second time.

"Yes, I promise. Randy, I'll be fine", she assured him, "You big worry wart"

"Hey! You know you love it", he grinned.

"Who wouldn't? You're like a male mother"

A chuckle from the other end of the phone put her slightly at ease that she wouldn't have to be dealing with someone else on the 'Let's worry about Charlie' band wagon. Or so she thought.

"Look, I'd better go if I have a chance of finding him. I'll talk to you later"

"Okay, see ya", Randy said before the line went dead.

Charlie sighed and stood up to begin the complicated journey of finding a man who usually didn't want to be found.

* * *

Eve finished writing the last word of her sentance which completed the long list of demands and signalled the end of her plan. She looked up to see Big Johnny and David staring at her, waiting for some kind of confirmation it was finished.

"It's done", she said finally.

Johnny sighed and David smirked. The list must have been around four pages long, which didn't spell good for Vince or the WWE Universe. Johnny began to laugh and immediately stopped when the man behind his job entered the room.

"What's so funny?", he asked, barging Eve out of the way.

Johnny hesistated, looking at his collegues for help. But he was on his own.

"W-What's funny is that, tonight, when you go out there, they're going to get the shock of their lives when you beat John Cena", he said with a little more confidence, "What's funny is the fact the fact that by the end of tonight, I'm still going to be the general manager of both Raw and Smackdown and the Executive Vice President of Talent Relations. What's funny, Show, is the WWE will never forget the name of John Laurinaitis. That's what's funny"

Big Show raised his nose slightly and crossed his arms. He didn't seem all that impressed with the speech but it was something he couldn't disagree with. Just like at Extreme Rules and just like that night on Raw, Big Show is going to knock John Cena out. He looked at Eve, shaking his head as he left the room.

"Why does everybody keep looking at me like that?", she said to David.

"Because they can't seem to get enough of you", he said taking the list from her and reading over it.

"Hmm, they can't. Can they?"

"Never mind that. Get the things on this list sorted now. I want to know that by the end of tonight, all the things on this list are crossed off and in place"

"So, let's start with the first one", David said as he looked at the first line on the list, "Solidifying Johnny's place in this company"

* * *

"Damn it, Vince!", Hunter screamed as he stood up.

"Hunter, keep your voice down", the CEO whispered.

"Keep my voice down? Do you know what you're doing?", he screamed as he flicked his focus from the computer screen to his boss.

"Yes, I do. I've been to a number of different companies to check it will work once in place. This could put the company into new heights, Hunter. That's what you've always been saying, isn't it?"

"Yeah, but not like this, Vince. Come on, you really think that everyone is going to allow you to do this? This is stupid, Vince. It's boarderline crazy!"

Vince nodded and sighed. He knew that Hunter wasn;t going to take this. But the reaction he was getting was a little more unexpected. Normally, Hunter was on his side for most things. But for some reason, he couldn't seem to understand why the man wouldn't agree to this. It was going to take the company into better places. Get it out there even more. Bring in the money. The Pay-Per-Views were slacking and what better way to stop it than this.

"Hunter, this is the only way. I've figured that this is the only way it will work"

Hunter fell onto the sofa in the corner of the office. This just wasn't his day. He had already had an arguement with Stephanie over the wedding venue, he had pissed off Charlie by telling her not to go and find Kane and now Vince had asked for his support on something that he was sure would put the WWE out of business for good.

"No, Vince. I can't support you on this. Not this time", he said as he stood up, "This time, you'll have to find someone else to help you"

"Hunter, you stop right there!"

Vince stood up and headed over to him, slamming the door before Hunter could leave the room.

"Do you know what you're doing? Think about this, Hunter. Think about what this could do for the company and for you. This could mak-"

"No", he snapped.

"No?", Vince asked, confused with the random outburst.

"Vince, this time you're going to have to find someone else to back you up on this", he said, reaching for the handle again.

Vince slammed the door shut a second time and laughed.

"Ohhh, no. You see, Hunter. This is not only going to be done for the business, but if Stephanie happens to find out your dealing with the 'Black Market' so to speak, then it means your marriage is off, and I know you don't want that. So you see", Vince said as he lead Hunter back over to his desk, "You have no choice in this. Because if you don't, well then it's bye-bye Stephanie"

Hunter groaned and sat down. He couldn't believe this was happeneing. Of all the times to tell him. The night of a Pay-Per-View. He looked at Vince, who had this smile on his face that said he was pretty happy with himself.

"You're a bastard, you know that, Vince?"

"Sometimes, to be successful means having to be a bastard"

Hunter stood up to leave and sighed when Vince called out to him.

"Hunter, that's not all I have to tell you"

"Oh really?", he snapped, his voice turning into a slight growl.

"Oh, really", Vince nodded, "You are definitely going to have to sit down for this"

* * *

Charlie walked down the hall, and turned left coming to a stop infront of a door. She sighed and took a few deep breaths. She had gotten word that this was Kane would usually come before his matches. Strange to think that he would be one to hide out in a room filled with pipes. It did, creep her out but only slightly.

"Hello?", she called as she came through the door into the misty room.

It was quite dark, and there was a horrid putrid smell, that made her bring her hand to her nose. She tried not to gag as she made her way through the maze of pipework.

"Hello? Kane?", she called out for a second time, only to be stopped by a hand on her shoulder.

She looked up to see Kane staring down at her, wondering why she had come into his home. Her heart was telling her to run and never look back. Her head was telling her the same thing. But something told her to stay. She needed to find out why he has kissed her.

"I'm here to, urm...ask w-why you, urm...why y-"

Kane silenced her with yet another kiss of the night. Where before Charlie would have done some kind of protest or fidgeted in an attempt to get him off her. Now she wrapped her arms around his neck. Kane lifted her off the ground, allowing her to wrap her legs around his torso.

_'Charlie, stop', _she told herself, _'. What are you doing?Playing along eith this will only end in disaster. Stop it, Charlie. You're playing with fire'_

Charlie pulled herself away from him. She was playing with fire. Literally. Kane was a monster, there was nothing more to be said about that. The man was a demon. The Devil's Favourite Demon. Which didn't spell good now that she had kissed the man back.

"You should go", she said once he had put her down, "You have your...er...your match"

Kane nodded and turned to head out of the door. As he walked past Charlie, he reached out towards her, grabbing her hand in the process.

"What are you...?", she began to protest.

It took her a while to realise that he was taking to his match. They reached the curtain in no time. Charlie knew that trying to make any attempt of getting away from him would be pointless now. Kane turned to look at her, just to make sure she was still there. He could see the fear and confusion flooding her face, and it made him feel good. He tried to hold back his smile as he fed on her aura he could sense coming from her. He went to touch her but Charlie flinched, glaring at him in alarm.

Charlie closed her eyes, nodding her head, giving Kane permission to pull her through the curtain and out into a crowd waiting for a match that would end the last few weeks of what could only be described as chaos.

**AN: Let me know what you think. See you in chapter 4!**


	4. Chapter 4

**AN:First things first, I owe you all a massive apology. I'm really sorry for the late update. I had a few people asking me when I was going to update it. Well, here it is. I hope it's not too bad. What did you all think of AJ's kiss with Punk? For those of you who have read my latest update of Keeping Them Apart(KTA, for short) you all know what I think. So, excuse me while I revert back to Youtube so I can constantly grin at something the WWE Universe has been longing for. XD**

**Here's chapter 4!**

**Chapter 4**

AJ frowned as her eyes took in the view on her tv. The sound of Kane's music gave her goosebumps. She titled her head as she watched the small screen.

"Charlie?", she said as she watched Kane lead the woman down the ramp by his hand.

Kane lead her into the ring and headed into the middle to do his pyro. An effect which caused her to let out a short scream. Charlie looked worried. Scared, when she thought about it. What on earth was going on? As the two exited the ring, Sheamus entered her dressing room.

"Whoa, you alright, lass?", he said as he placed his title on the sofa, she was sitting on.

"No, have you seen what's going on?", she said, pointing to the tv.

Sheamus glanced at the screen as a shot showed Charlie, hand-in-hand with Kane.

"What the...?"

"I know. I don't understand it either. Why would he bring her out there?"

Sheamus shook his head and hooked his arm on the top of the sofa. AJ smiled and gave him a quick hug. It was a good thing her best friend and Sheamus' girlfriend, Kaitlyn wasn't here. Otherwise, it would have sparked another fallout between the two. She looked at Sheamus as her older brother and vice versa. Yet, Kaitlyn didn't seem to believe that. Therein lies the reason behind argument and fallout number one. Number two was because she had caught them hugging once and of course, Kaitlyn still worried that her man was cheating on her with her best friend, initated argument and fallout number two. Besides, the man she did have feelings for wasn't fighting yet. She was going to have to wait until the end of the night. To watch him get pummled again by another man who had become a dominant force over the last few weeks. But AJ would focus on that, when it came to it. Right now, she had other things to worry about.

"If she's out there with him. This can only mean that something bad is going to happen", Sheamus stated as he settled into a comfortable position to watch the match.

* * *

Charlie was standing on the apron when Kane had launched Daniel Bryan over the top rope and out of the ring who smacked face-first into the barricade. That was going to keep him out of the way for a few minutes. Which, in Kane's mind was more than enough for him to end the match. He turned to Punk who was crawling the other side of the ring. Punk ran at him only to be sent down to the mat with a right hook from Kane. Charlie winced, closing her eyes as she watched Kane fall over Punk and into a pin. She breathed a sigh of relief two seconds later as she heard the sound of the ref call out two.

"Come on, Punk", she said to herself.

It was hard having to stand out by ringside and watch one of her favourite wrestlers and not be able to cheer for him and help give him any momentum. Not that he needed it. He'd been in tougher matches than this and managed to come out on top. So this for him was nothing, Charlie could see that. Yet, it still annoyed her she couldn't cheer him on. She gazed through the ropes and across to the barricade the other side of the ring to see Punk's sister, Shalienne. Her eyes focused on her brother. Cheering for him and giving him the momentum to carry on. Charlie felt jealous. She wanted to be the one to do that. Or to help her do that, at least. Yet here she was, standing at ringside scared out of her wits.

Daniel picked himself up and looked her. A frown forming on his face. He couldn't seem to understand why she was out here. Daniel walked up to her and grabbed hold of her hair.

_'Blue hair?'_, he told himself.

Charlie screamed as Daniel pulled her head back and looked at Kane. Kane who had hold of Punk tilted his head, his eyes glaring in anger. He shook his head but by then it was too late.

Daniel had yanked his arm back, flinging Charlie into the barricade. The crowd groaned while Daniel smiled and picked her up. He glanced behind him to see the steel steps and flung her into those as well. Kane powerslammed Punk to the mat before leaving the ring. Daniel ran around to the side where the announce table was and slipped into the ring. Kane knelt down and tended to Charlie.

"Don't worry about me", she groaned, "You're match is more important"

Kane didn't move, he helped her so that she was able to sit up. He glanced in the middle of the ring to see Punk and Bryan exchanging punches and kicks. He turned back to Chalire who pushed him away from her.

"Go!", she snapped, "Or else you'll miss your chance. I'm fine"

Kane waited and then nodded returning to the match. Her head began to throb as the match continued, she was having trouble keeping her eyes open. But she wanted to, she had to. She had to see Punk win, then she could pass out to her heart's content. But her head seemed to be disagreeing. A few seconds later, Charlie's vision had turned to black as her eyelids closed off the action of the Triple Threat match. No one seemed to have noticed. Not even the cameras.

* * *

"Wait, a sec", AJ said as one of the cameramen passed Charlie, who was slumped in the corner, "Her eyes aren't open"

"Whose eyes aren't open?", John asked as he entered the room.

AJ tried to hold back her smile as she gazed upon the Cenation leader.

"Charlie", Sheamus called out before the Diva.

John sat down next to AJ, a little more close than usual. Sheamus saw AJ's cheeks flush red out of the corner of his eye.

"Ahh, now I know who you're talking about", John said as he leaned forward to rest his elbows on his knees.

_'Typical man postion', _AJ chuckled to herself.

The screen showed another replay of a Clothesline Kane had used to take out Bryan. Michael Cole and Jerry Lawler began talking about how Charlie still hadn't moved from when Kane had helped her to sit up. Punk had been thrown out of the ring while Daniel had just taken Kane out with kick to his temple and was geeting ready to pin the Big Red Monster. Suddenly, there arena lights cut off and everything went black.

"What the...?", John and Sheamus said in unison.

AJ grabbed hold of John's arm as the worry began to fill her. Something didn't seem right at all. The light's flicked Red and the Blue before cutting out again. When the lights came on, Charlie was slumped in the middle of the ring, still out cold. Punk had been thrown into the Spanish announce table, Daniel was lying face down by the end of the ramp and Kane had disappeared.

AJ stood up and turned to look at John and Sheamus.

"I have to get out there and help her", she said as she left the room.

"AJ, don't!", John called out, chasing after her.

He had managed to catch her just before she reached the stage curtain.

"Don't", he said as she struggled against his hold.

"John! I need to help her!"

John shook her until she stopped struggling and carried her back to her dressing room. He closed and the locked the door before placing AJ back on the sofa. He felt bad for doing what he did, but it was for her safety. He couldn't risk watching her get hurt again. Watching the Big Show do what did to her was tough enough.

"AJ, listen. If you go out there, you'd have gotten hurt or something worse. I know you want to go and help Charlie, we all do. Bu-"

"Don't give me that, John. If you wanted to help her, you could have come with me", she snapped, leaning back and folding her arms.

John sighed and turned his focus to the floor. In AJ's eyes, he'd done wrong, but at the same time, they both knew why he had done it. AJ watched as the camera focused on the ring and Grey smoke covered the mat, slowly blocking Charlie off from the rest of the world. The lights came on a few seconds later and Charlie was replaced with Daniel Bryan stretched in the middle of the ring and Punk on top ready for the pin. The ref counted to three and the match was over.

Punk took his title but didn't do his usual celebrations. He looked around the ring and wondered what in the world had just happened.

_'I have a feeling that the next few weeks are about to get a whole lot worse', _he told himself as he left the ring just the way he had come into it. The WWE champion.

* * *

"Damn it!", Hunter exclaimed, punching the side of the filing cabinet of his fiancee's office.

"Hey, watch it, baby. I've got valueable stuff in there", Stephanie said as she checked over the damage.

Hunter sighed and leant back against the Magenta wall. Had he really just watched what he thought he had? Had he really just watched Charlie disappear on live television? Had he? Stephanie walked over to him and lead him to a chair in front of her desk. Her hands caressed his shoulders back and forth. Normally, it would have calmed him instantly, but tonight was so fucked up, nothing was going to calm him.

"Steph, stop", he said leaning forward just beyond her reach.

"Hunter, we're all worried for her, honey. I'm sure my dad will get it sorted"

Hunter huffed and shook his head. At the moment, he wasn't sure what Vince was going to be able to 'get sorted'.

**AN: Don't forget to review and I promise not to leave another wide gap between updates. Thanks to all those of you who have reviewed it so far. Thanks guys xxx**


End file.
